Taking Over Me
by Sakura Aloni
Summary: Reaper keeps running into his soulmate but there's always something keeping them apart.


Title: Taking Over Me

Author: Sakura Aloni

Rating: PG

Pairing: Reaper!Bones/Jim Kirk

Disclaimer: I don't own Doom or Star Trek they belong to Universal and Paramount

A/N: Written for a prompt on the STXI Kink Meme and inspired by Taking Over Me by Evanescence

**1. Death and Royalty**

The first time John 'Reaper' Grimm met the man who would become James Tiberius Kirk, he didn't even know it.

The name Gregory 'Duke' Schofield would forever cause John unimaginable pain. Watching him get pulled through the floor by the demons that had once been normal human beings was heart wrenching. It would be a long time before John knew exactly why.

A few minutes later John's sister Samantha injected him with Chromosome-24 on the off chance it would save him.

And save him it did. John was in perfect health. It wasn't until a few years after the 'Olduvai Massacre' did he realize he wasn't aging.

So he left the marines and his sister behind to forge a new life.

**2. Young and Old**

The next time John met Jim Kirk, this time in a nursing home he was working for. When he met the old man, he immediately thought of Duke.

Even though Martin Grat was in his late 70's and bound to a wheelchair, the man still had a fun-loving carefree attitude.

It was that attitude that drew John to him in the first place. It reminded him so much of his old friend, he couldn't help but bond with him.

It wasn't until Martin was on his deathbed did John realize just how much he'd come to care for the old man.

"Now you listen t' me one last time Eric Sharp. You've got too much pain locked away in here." Martin weakly reached up and touched John's heart, "You need to let go. You're a good boy, I'm sure whoever hurt you, or you hurt is gonna forgive you for not bein there..."

Martin trailed off as his eyes closed for the last time.

**3. Child's Play**

It was barely 30 years after Martin's death that John found him again. He worked in a daycare center for children 6 and younger.

Little Robbie Hart was a natural leader and had the charisma to make people like him, so it was no wonder John was wrapped around his little finger.

John treated the 6-year-old like a little brother and something inside him knew this kid, his little buddy Robbie, was also Duke and Martin. It made John smile.

"Mister Smith, Betty threw up." He felt a tugging at his pant leg to go along with Robbie's voice.

"Ok Kid, show me where." John grabbed a towel and a bucket of soapy water to clean up the mess before Robbie led him to where Betty was sitting on the floor, crying softly.

"Hey, it's ok Betty. Angie I need a little help over here." John said softly to the crying girl then called over his shoulder to one of the other workers.

Angie came over and carried Betty off to get cleaned up while Robbie and John cleaned up the mess.

"Thanks for helping me Robbie, go wash your hands and you can have an extra snack from the kitchen." John told him.

"Thanks Mister Smith!" Robbie said excitedly and hurried off.

John smiled, and then sighed quietly to himself. He only hoped the next time he found Duke/Martin/Robbie they were around the same age.

**4. Cops and Robbers**

The fourth time they found each other, John was a cop working in a small town.

John and his partner hurried to the bar where they had gotten reports of a brawl going on.

Once the fight had been broken up John took statements from everyone.

When he reached a young man who looked barely twenty-one with a shit-eating grin on his face John had to conceal his surprise

_God-damn Fate always conspiring against me._ John cursed his luck, he knew that with him being a cop, and Duke/Martin/Robbie/What's-His-Name-Now most likely having a record, it would be unprofessional for them to be involved, and would most likely ruin his reputation if they were even friends.

That is, unless he left the force, and John still had a few years left with this life, and he wasn't about to have an early 'death'.

No matter how many times John met this guy he always smelled the same. John blamed the C-24 super senses.

He took the statement, found out the kid, Jack Grove, definitely was a repeat offender.

_We'll have better luck next time Kid._ John thought to himself as he left the bar.

**5. Fate's Design**

Really, what did Fate have against him anyway? When John met soon-to-be James T. Kirk he was living in Florida.

The two had met in Jacksonville and hit it off quite nicely.

They were just getting into the I-kinda-sorta-wanna-date-you stage when Andrew, which was soon-to-be-Jim's name at the time, was called to Winter Haven on a business trip.

Andrew drove a ground car. He never came back.

John later learned that Andrew was one of the seven million people who died when the Xindi Probe attacked Earth.

**6. Captains and Doctors or the One Time They Finally Managed To Stay Together**

Jim felt there was something eerily familiar about the crazy looking drunk that sat next to him on the shuttle. But it didn't hit home until they had settled into their dorm.

'Bones' as Jim had dubbed him, seemed to already know his habits, his likes and dislikes. It was strange, but in a good way.

When Jim asked him about it, Bones told him everything. Bones explained his entire life story to Jim, including each time he'd met 'Jim'.

After the explanation, Jim stared at John for a few moments before suddenly he pressed his mouth to Bones's in a firm, desperate kiss.

When they parted for air John looked at Jim with a huge smile on his face, "You have absolutely _no idea_ how long I've waited to do that."

Jim simply grinned back and kissed him again, "I think I do Bones. I really think I do."


End file.
